


Abandoned

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, M/M, Poor Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 93





	1. Loneliness.

A year.

It had been a full year since that day.

A year since he made that deal.

A year since the hotel's doors were boarded up for good. Alastor couldn't help but find himself standing in the middle of the lobby staring at it. His usualy toothy smile was replaced with a simple line, as he found it a bit straining when there wasn't much to give a cheery grin about. To put it bluntly, he had nothing but himself, and this building.

He gave up on trying to clean it long ago. He was a tidy man, but he wondered how Nifty was able to clean with such joy every time when the ceilings were high, the hallways were long, and the rooms, minus the hotel rooms, were usually spacey. Even with the dust starting to linger in the air, Alastor didn't have much motivation to do much about it, which he did find a bit strange. He was aware of how hyperactive he could be, and he was especially aware of it when he realized there really wasn't much to do. With him being isolated, he didn't have a radio station to get to, something that was usually- usually? the highlight of his day.

Well, not that anyone would remember him anymore.

The deer found himself sighing heavily, but the invisible weight on his shoulders never lifted.

He decided to take another small stroll through one of the hallways. Despite how he practically memorized the entire building top to bottom, it was something that kept him occupied. It was still something to do other than listen to old timey toons, which even he got tired of, despite his love for music.

_"Woah, 'scuse me, Al, gotta dust the floors!"_

"Oh, forgive me dear nifty! I didn't see you-"

  
Alastor found himself stunned when he responded to a voice that wasn't there anymore. At first he was confused and zipped his head around for the little cyclops demon, but...He found it strange that he didn't hear the rapid tip-tap of her zipping around the halls trying to clean out every single speck of dust alive. That he didn't get a magical cloud of dust bursting into his face when she dashed by, that she didn't briefly apologize before going about her day. Well, maybe he was just used to it for so long? But it had been a full year since he'd seen her face, why did he think about her?

Did he miss her?

The radio demon snickered as he thought of it. Miss her? Why would he miss something so noisy and annoying? Sure, her energy did bounce off him, but in the end she was just a single romantic with a strange passion for keeping everything neat. That's all it was.

That's how it _always_ was. Nothing more, nothing less.

Alastor decided he changed his mind, and he turned back around to walk back into the lobby. For some reason, he found himself rushing his steps towards the bar, finding a strange decieving grin plague his face as he reached his arm out.

_"What the- HEY! DON'T FUCKIN TAKE MY-"_

Then he froze again. Wait, where was the drink?

After pondering for a bit, Alastor couldn't help but chuckle to himself from how out of hand he got. He always remembered stealing Husks drinks for himself, no matter what, every time he went there, he could always steal a martini or cocktail from the alcoholic cat. But instead of either of those, he found himself almost swiping at a thick layer of dust that rested upon the unused bar. He briefly dusted off his gloved hand that he started to notice looked a bit weary...When was the last time he washed it?

No matter, he could do it later. Moreover, he wondered why he expected Husk to be there with such...excitement.

He shook his head to wear off the feeling, and found himself rushing down another hall as he cursed to himself. He didn't understand. Was he going insane? Well, anyone would be if they were in his situation. Being forced to lock himself away in a building that was supposed to be entertainment for him for all eternity, and for what? Just to save a few puny afterlives. What the hell was he thinking? Maybe he should've never-

_"Oh, hey smiles! Got a shift so ah can't chat. See ya tomorrow!"_

Alastor flicked his head around again with joy as soon as he heard his itsy bitsy spider's voice, but something in him felt gutted when he found he was about to talk to thin air. He couldn't help but growl a little, his smile straining with frustration. He was going insane. He was definitely going insane. Maybe some music could help him...?

Without a second to think, Alastor decided to head to his room to find the least broken radio he had. He had them scattered throughout the hotel to play music, but they had all rusted and broken away with time since his power was nothing like before. Not after he gave it up to save them. To those pesky, annoying angels.

He found himself a bit desparate as he picked up the radio in the middle of his otherwise void room, it's glowing light that showed off the eyes and his smile were flickering, but the quality wasn't so bad. He could still make something out of it. It took a bit of finicking with the dial, but he found something detectable, and he did his best to smile as he listened to it.

_"Oh, hey Alastor! What're you listening to? Can I join you?!"_

He flinched at the undeniable cheeriness of Charlie, but he forced himself to not grin so wide and greet thin air again. But still, his smile strained a bit when he was finally able to face the reality of what situation he was in.

He was alone. Completely alone.

Charlie wasn't there to sing and dance with him anymore.

Vaggie wasn't there to pester him about his pranks anymore.

Husk wasn't there to prank and steal drinks from anymore.

Nifty wasn't there to scurry around the hotel to clean or to talk about boys anymore.

Angel dust. Angel dust wasn't here anymore.

He didn't understand why his grip tightened on the radio and something in his eyes began to sting. He tried to force himself to give a toothy smile again as he listened to the happy jingle, but he couldn't understand why it was so hard to smile now.

_"I told you not to dump water on Husk, you smiling idiot!"_

_"Oh hey, I think nugs likes ya! He's usually picky with who he likes! Aaawww, look at im' lickin' ya!"_

_"Pay for the fuckin cocktail ya drank yesterday. I ain't lettin' you get away with it just cus yer a stupid overlord."_

Please.

_"Hey Al, can you help me reach the top of the bookshelves so I can dust them? You're suuuper tall!"_

_"Smiles, I got some black coffee fa' ya. I dunno how you drink this stuff though, it's so bitter! Try milk next time, will ya?"_

_"Don't fuckin tell anyone ya saw me clean myself like a cat, or I'll throw you into a dog pound."_

Please stop.

_"Hey, Alastor, can you help with these papers? I have too many to get to!"_

_"...Fine, I'll stop pointing the spear at you. Just quit acting so suspicious."_

PLEASE.

He heard the radio almost crack with how tightly he held it. His lips were trembling as he tried so hard to keep his smile up. To try and stop the ink starting to pool in his eyes and blur his vision. Please stop it, please stop. Stop thinking about that. They were nothing more than pawns. That's it. Pawns. They were..

_"Hey smiles, I know I don't say this often, so I thought I'd say it!"_

Alastor didn't notice that his knees began to tremble.

_"I love ya! Oh wait, was that too weird...? Oh, this one's better!"_

He heard a thump and a choked back sob as ink began to fall onto the slowly rotting radio. Before he slowly let it tumble from his hands, hearing the glass inside it break.

  
_"I love you, Alastor!"_

They weren't pawns.

He buried his face into his hands as he finally let out a sob that he was probably holding back ever since that day. The day he helped his family stay alive for just a little longer. The day he helped his beloved spider stay alive just a little longer so he could take care of his pig. The day that they completely forgot who he was, the day where he rendered himself completely helpless by the end of it, and yet he felt a sense of relief and satisfaction.

For the first time in his entire afterlife of 70 or so years. The radio demon's smile finally fell.


	2. An old discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to finally post the chapter where Angel revisits after some time. This takes place longer down the line than Alastor's initial breakdown.
> 
> Once again, inspired by a single tweet from Saturnsii, go support her ass for coming up w/ this idea

"Oh, _shit_ -!"

The spider cursed as he nearly rammed his forehead into the thick wooden bars atop the old doors of the building, almost forgetting that he always had to duck down whenever he came home from a shift. 

It had been many, many years since the hotel was left for dead. The usually bright apple-patterned doors were extremely dull and covered in dirt and dust. Angel Dust decided to revisit for old times sake, without telling any of the others of course, because he knew they would stop him, and he would be damned if they tried to. The place was old and abandoned anyhow, so why care if he went in or not?

As soon as he got inside, Angel had good coughing fit for about 20 seconds due to all the caked up dust around the hotel that filled the air. The thought of Nifty having a near heart attack and trying to dust it all away brought a nostalgic snicker to him, but he held back for now. Now wasn't really a time to imagine something that wasn't going to happen again. It was time to focus on the present.

Looking at it all now though, it was really hard not to think back on when this lobby used to be full. He saw the bar and couldn't help but chuckle a little as he imagined husk pouring a drink for him and then spitting out more profanities whenever the spider flirted with him. He would always remember seeing Vaggie sitting on the couch while conversing with Charlie, it was pretty nice to think that this was his home for a good chunk of his afterlife. But now, everyone had moved on.

_"Heh....Damn."_

  
There was a strange emptiness when he looked at one of the second to last seats at the bar or blackjack table. He felt like something was missing, but his mind couldn't really pin point what it was. Maybe he was just imagining things..? Well, no point in thinking about it when the past was in the past. It wasn't like he could time travel.

Angel made sure to gently hug himself as he traveled around the hotel, the only sound available was the sound of his own signature black boots along with the sound of his own heart. Something about this gave him a strange sense of suspense, but security at the same time. It was a strange feeling he wasn't too fond of, but also couldn't help but like. He went to the kitchen next. Upon entering, a smile couldn't help but sneak it's way on and could remember whenever he would bake sweets or old timey dishes for himself and sometimes share with the others if he felt like it. The thought almost made him want to cry, but there was still that strange sense of emptiness whenever he thought of it, that feeling where something was missing. 

No, surely..Surely this was just his mind playing with him. It was always like that whenever he was high! But..The only difference now was that he was very much sober. Hadn't let a single ounce of that angel dust powder get into his system for a long while now. He was proud of himself for that, but now it was also a strange backfire in this scenario. He shook it off, getting a bitter taste in his mouth about it. Come on, this is for old times sake, not to overthink about something that shouldn't exist. Angel clicked his tongue in annoyance.

_"Tch.."_

This was supposed to make him all sappy, but now all it was doing was pissing him off.

  
  
Time went by easily however as he explored the rest of what he could find. The dining room, Charlie's old office, even his own old bedroom that was cleaned out aside from his pink walls, which were now turned dull and dirty thanks to lack of maintenence. By now, the spider felt a strange feeling of security, and he couldn't help but feel glad he came back, but that old feeling kept nagging at him. As much as it pissed him off enough to wanna run out and forget everything, he also knew that if he didn't get to the bottom of this, it'd be nagging at him for god knows how long. Probably until the next extermination for all he knew. So for now, Angel decided to time himself, give himself a good 45 minutes before he went home.

His _new_ home.

And off he went, Angel Dust wandered and wandered, mostly taking up the second and third floor since it wasn't like he explored it all that much when he used to be a patient, but then he groaned when he heard the beeping from his phone, signifying that his 45 minutes were up. Great, just great, he was gonna be going home in a defeated slump anyway. As he traveled down the stairs grumbling to himself, something suddenly froze him in place when he heard something. A strange unusual noise.

Was that....Jazz music..?

  
  
From what he could make out of the extremely distorted sound, it sounded something along those lines, and something about it lit something within him. He wasted no time in quietly rushing towards it. He could almost picture a red line of musical notes just pulling him towards it, no matter how distorted and no matter how messy it was, this had to be the final clue to his unexpected emptiness.

Then, he finally reached a door. A door that was cracked. The first floor hallway that Angel felt uneasy about checking first. The one he avoided the entire time he got here.

Wait, was there...humming?

Angel Dust found himself trembling a little as he walked over for the doorknob, grabbing it, and slowly pushing it. Hearing the music become a bit louder and clearer as he opened it, finding it strange that the door didn't creak at all despite the rusting it must've gone through.

  
  
There was a strange crumbled form at the other side of the otherwise void room. From the way it looked, it's back was facing him. It was sitting down on the floor in a strange look of...defeat. There was also a strange, gentle glow of crimson coming from the front that illuminated him, making it easier for Angel to decipher it. There, he found that the other wore a strange, ragged and dirty pine-striped coat that looked like it hadn't been washed in ages and it looked so messy and torn, it was amazing that the other wore it without a care. He took a look at the other's head that had a strange familiar shape and color of red hair, with small little antlers that he had a strange urge to poke fun at. He also found that the deer ears that accompanied his head were turned down in sadness, when in reality he felt they should've faced up with an air of confidence that Angel couldn't imagine genuinely having back then. Then, he looked at the soles of the other's shoes, finding worn away deer feet patterns that looked like they could've been red, but dulled down to a burgendy color.

He looked to the strange(?) being's side and was surprised to find...a microphone. Wait, wasn't that a vintage style mic..? It was a bit hard to tell since it looked so worn and cracked, but there was something about it that Angel felt drawn to, but that couldn't compare to the need to see whoever this was.

As he finished taking in the sight, he heard the gentle, sad-sounding humming emitting from it as he saw familiar looking, but torn red-nailed gloves turn the dial on a broken down smiling radio to try and get a good channel.

  
  
Then it clicked.

It all clicked.

As soon as Angel pieced it together, he couldn't stop his vision from starting to blur and he held back a choked sob. Of course. Of course it had to be...He was so stupid, he was so _STUPID_. How could he forget his favorite drinking partner? How could he forget his favorite competitive baker? How could he forget those times where he would listen to his radio show for hours on end and sing their favorite songs together? How could he forget _him?_

Despite Angel opening his mouth, what was racing in his mind was something different, but it also made sense. It all made sense.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to forget you. I'm so sorry..-_

  
_"....Alastor?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I actually wrote this before the first chapter so forgive me if there's any inconsistency.
> 
> Anywho yeah thats all but ask if u want more radiodust shit from me and I'll be happy to oblige!


End file.
